


Sunsets Aren't Always Red

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Ben 10
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	Sunsets Aren't Always Red

One day Louise was swimming in the ocean wearing a tankini top and shorts. She was having floating along in her tube when all of a sudden she went out to far to sea and she couldn't swim at all. She screamed for help but no one seemed to hear her. Suddenly she felt two arms pull her tube towards shore. When she got back on land she gasped and took a deep breath. Something came out of the water then. It was a red alien. Louise just screamed and tried to get away but she slipped and fell on a rock. She twisted her ankle it looked like. The creature came over closer to her and inspected her ankle. He wrapped her ankle in bandages and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Hey there easy now. Relax babe I am not going to hurt you." The creature said.  
"Who are you and did you save me?"  
"The nane's water hazard and yes I did save you."  
"Well thank you very much. My name's Louise."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you babe."  
"Well I probably can't do any more swimming now with this sprained ankle. I think I'll just go home."  
"Nonsense my dear. You can still have a lot of fun at the beach even if you can't swim plus you don't even know how to swim do you. What were you thinking?"  
"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. When my ankle gets better could you teach me how to swim?"  
The alien just smiled. "Sure of course I can."  
"Well for right now though what can I still do at the beach?"  
"Well babe for one you can make sand castles. That's always fun."  
"Ok it does sound like fun."  
Water hazard and Louise made a gigantic sand castle up on the shore. Then they they made a whole lot more smaller ones until Louise started to get tired. Water hazard picked Louise up in his arms bridal style and sat down and set her down in his lap. Louise was sleeping. A few hours later the sun was beginning to set and he woke Louise up.  
"Hey babe look at the beautiful sunset."  
Louise looked at the sunset. "Wow the sun is so beautiful."  
"Not as beautiful as you." He just said out loud.  
Wondering what he meant by that Louise looked up at water hazard. He looked deeply into her eyes and he slowly leaned down and gently kissed her on her lips. They started to kiss passionately when he put his tongue past her lips and he began exploring her mouth French kissing her as he wrapped his arms around Louise. They continued kissing as the sun started to set evrn more. Today was a great day they both thought.


End file.
